A strange life
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: okay before you scroll down! this is not just Naruto is pretty much way more... i wasnt sure to do it as a cross over or not... so try and read this fict... you might like it! the main character is a girl named Cleo Snow... and she meets different anime ppl in lots of different animes/mangas... it is good, and there will be waaay more! the Akatsuki will be in it...


**This is just one anime, but in truth that would be a lie, this is me and many different animes and mangas because I can only usually choose 2 but that's not like me! these types of fanfits usually in my journals are my favorite...**

** ps. sry for bad grammar my idjity new laptop doesn't have spell check...**

**I do not own any of the Anime/ Characters but Cleo and Umi in this, more of my own characters will be in future chapters, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1, In the beginning... **

***~3~***

"..." I sit lazily by my laptop, watching Shugo Chara and grinning when Ikuto comes on screen, " KAWAII!" I blush like an idiot! when I decide to do something else it's around 1am and finally a wave of utter exsaustion washes over me.

I lay in bed and roll over on to my side and look down to my floor, 'eh!? water!' and I gasp as it feels like i'm being pulled off my bed and down to the water i scream and then hold my breath and floating in mid water I swim to the surface and look around...

" Konaha..." and still tired I swim to the shore and crawling onto the grass I see a bunch of ninjas, one being Sasuke Uchiha, he looks at me confused, my favorite fuzzy pj. bottoms sopping wet and my pink tanktop just as bad!

"hn, who are you..." Sasuke asks as he walks over to me, I blush and very nervous I ring out my long red hair, "erm, Cleo and um... i'm new here... I sorta need something to wear..." I twirl a lock of hair around my finger.

Sasuke nods and I walk with him over to his house, we walk past the living room the room where his parents where murdered by Itachi Uchiha, I walk a bit quicker and we make it to an unused room, very neat and it must be his brothers I look around nervously.

Sasuke walks over to the closet and opens it and a bunch of the same outfits are neatly hung up, "hn, you can pick out whatever... and meet me back in the living room..." and with that Sauske leaves after shutting the door behind him.

I sigh deeply and grab a shirt and a pair of pants, and a pair of ninja shoes, blue ones... I carry them over to the front door after changing, "hm, not bad..." I look into a mirror and my hair dry but now straight I had crimped it before bed, I walk to the living room and stare at the floor by the table.

" everything okay?" Sasuke asks, I nod and stand away from the table totally freaked out! we head out after and I meet a few other people, Naruto literally had a glareing contest with Sauske, I just laugh nervously.

"are those really your normal color of eyes? they're so green like emeralds..." Sakura asks looking straight at my eyes, my natural red hair really makes them stand out, " yeah, there always like that..." I look away... "soo Sauske-Kun! do you want to get some dango." Sakura beams with a blush.

" he hates sweet things Sakura-Chan..." i frown, Sakura frowns " why don't you just leave us alone!" I step back slightly, " Sakura, i believe you are the one who is being a bother... now back off..." Sauske causes me to childly stick out my tounge towards Sakura. she just leaves in a huff.

" don't mind her..." Sauske sighs, I nod and we go to the BBQ place and order a round of beef and rice, by the 10th peice and 3rd bowl of rice im stuffed! and still tired I ask if we could head back... I stay in Itachi's room...

I wake-up around noon and Sauske just knocks on the door, i open it and Sauske looks like he's ready for a mission, " Kakashi-Sensai is allowing you to join us on a mission, we're guiding a bridge maker back to the village hidden in the waves..." Sauske says and hands me a backpack with wepons and food, and water... it seems to be Itachi's bag.

I nod and we leave after I'm ready, we meet up with Pinky and Blondie and i flip the bird towards Sakura, she starts to run towards me but is stopped by Kakashi, "YOUR LATE SENSAI!" Naruto and Sakura yell, "well you see there was this bl-" I stop him, "this black cat, and you took the long way a little reminder I had a black cat named shadow, and their not jinxed, if you want to visit Obito Uchiha then just say that... it's not worth lying..." I fold my arms.

Kakashi's expression went from happy to sad, " so, yeah this is the bridge maker Takana and we will be guiding him to the Land hidden in the Waves, so please be sure to keep watch over him..." Kakashi says calmly, "Cleo please walk with me..." and we start on our way, half way there i notice a random puddle, Kakashi had just noticed, I stop walking and grab a kuni and stab the puddle, and it screams loudly.

" show yerselves!" I yell at the puddle, and it shifts but forms in too two ninjas and the kuni is stabbed in one of their hearts and slumps over and dies bringing the other down with him, Sakura screams, Kakashi grabs my waist as the living one throws a poison tipped kuni at me, and I sit on the ground Sasuke runs too my side.

and after Kakashi deals with the ninja, we leave... " how did you know?" Kakashi asks putting a hand on my head, " I know a lot, i also know that this won't be an easy mission the man named gato is haveing his henchmen follow us, he does'nt want the bridge to be finshed and will do everything in his power to stop anyone who stands in his way, we will be meeting Zabuza next, he is very strong to let you know, and has a partner named Haku who wears a mask..." I say sternly...

Takana gulps as Kakashi glares at him, I shrug my shoulders and I start to walk again and keep looking up at the trees and notice Zabuza standing on his massive sword, "HI ZABUZA!" I wave, he glares and jumps down from the tree grabbing his sword on the way down, "who are you and how do you know me are you a spy?" Zabuza readies his sword I just smile, "nah, I'm on no ones side, maybe Itachi but that's it..." I gasp as Saskue grabs my hair and I grab his, " don't mention my idiot brother!" and Sasuke glares straight into my eyes, " fuq you dude I'm leaveing..." and I run towards Konaha, ' I wish I was somewhere else!' I bump right into a tree smart I know.

and wake-up in an open coffin, I scream and jump out, "ha ha ha ha! so your awake, hmm missy" I look at the undertaker, " Kuroshitsuji, SWEET!" I grin, " we found her in the alley and thought she was dead, and I guess I was mistaken..." Ceil Phantomhive sighs, I look back over at the Undertaker and chuckle darkly, he grins and I move his bangs and blush, "KAWAII!" I giggle, Ceil seems confused... and then my fangirl senses act up... I look over at Sebastian Michealis, "heheheheee." and I hug him quickly knocking us both over, and he looks at me with worried eyes, " I want to see Ceil's house..." I smile, Ceil thinks for a moment and nods.

and we head over too the carrige and I sit in the seat by myself, I don't mind i feel content enough looking out the window, and everyone just stays quiet and when we get to Ceil's I decide to find Finny, and he is just about to use weed killer and I notice the bottom is about to break and destroy everything, I tap Finny's shoulder and smile.

"Finny the container of weed killer is busted you better not use it, just pull them out your strong enough." and I leave a speachless Finny behind, and decide to find Bardroy/Bard... and see him holding a flamethrower and I quickly stop him, " cook this in the oven, for 1 hr. Sebastian will be pleased and you won't get in trouble... I know you like to cook things quickly... but thats not always the answer..." and I wave goodbye and spot Meyrin about to grab dishes from the china cabnit and I stop her...

" One dish at a time, and you better get new glasses..." she smiles, " what are you wearing?" and I gasp, " Itachi's clothes..." and now I feel like an idiot, " better find Sebastian..." I go to walk away, " he would be in the library, just down the hall." and I give Meyrin a thumbs up.

I find Sebastian and ask for a different outfit, he nods and helps me find a dress... nothing special but it will do... it's a dark blue loose fitting dress with long sleeves and down to the floor, I get a pair of ballet flats, black with a real diamond fixed in the middle of each bow.

"thank you Sebastian!" I smile and bow, "um, I helped the servants they wont destroy the house today, well I hope." I sigh, and I leave to go find Ceil... this is a bit better then Naruto, well... I adore the anime but being yelled at doesn't go well with me, since I was out of my mothers house I've kept to myself a lot so I usually don't get yelled at.

"so, your name is Cleo where would you be from... I've never seen you before." Ceil plays chess with me, I royally suck at the game and always lose.. "hm, Regina... and I just appeared here..." I sigh as I lose the 3rd time, "I see, and your wishing to go home?" Ceil sets up the pieces again, "nah, I'm not too home sick yet..." I smile and relax in the chair, not bad I give it a ten for cozyness.

Ceil nods, and Sebastian calls us for supper and I look at the strange food and gulp nervously, I've always been picky but I decided on at least eating some and to tell you the truth the roasted duck wasn't half bad, I did feel bad for it... I never eat lamb, duck, wild meat, just anything that goes... Moo, Oink, and Cluck, after supper I'm handed a dish of cheese cake, not to be rude I eat the whole thing, I do like it but cheese cake is a bit much for me, I had to gag the last bit down... Sebastian didn't seem to notice.

I was soo full I had to lay down in the bed I was given, a guest room and it was fancy nothing like my plain one, nothing on the walls at all! just a few drawings... I manage to fall asleep around 10, so relaxing for about 4 hours surprisingly not that bored... I get woken up around 8am, now when I'm having a great dream, and being woken up no matter who it is will get my RATH! I jolt up and give Sebastian my practiced death glare he backs away and I shoo him out, "gimme tell 12pm then wake me up!" and I slam the door and pass out again after an hour and back to the same dream.

I get woken up again and finally awake I apologize to Sebastian and I eat lunch with Ceil out in the garden, after desert I walk around outside smelling each kind of flower as I pass them, "I planted all theses roses, and as you can tell the young master likes white roses, a rose with a pure color not tainted with color." Sebastian smiles, "you should have them be blue roses, there the most elegant..." I hold a rose as Sebastian hands me one.

"I guess I could make that happen, since I'm one hell of a butler." Sebastian says with a dark grin, "yeah, I know... mister demon sir." I skip away, I don't pay attention to where I'm going and I slip on a patch of wet grass and black out,

I look around, and see a wide-eyed messy black haired boy, "L?" and I sit up on the couch after being out cold, "Death note.." I whisper. "hm, you know me?" L says with a smirk, " yes, Mister Lawlit." I whisper in his ear, and his eyes grow even more wider, I think... "oh, Light..." L, says holding a piece of paper, and I quickly grab it before Light can, "a note..." I read it over, " where's the 3rd one?" I tilt my head to the side, "3rd one?" L asks, I cover my mouth, "whoops!" and I notice Light's pocket has something in it, I dig in his jacket pocket and grab the Death Note, not showing L, I look too behind Light and see Ryuk light's Shinigami, I smile and he seems confused.

Light is still in shock, I hand him the book back and he sticks it into his pocket... "what was that book?" L stands behind me, "uh, I know too much... if you keep asking I'll spill but I wont let myself..." I fold my arms, L looks at me with cautious eyes, I stare blankly at Ryuk, and he chuckles, "soo, Ryuk wanna get some apple pie?" I smile, he chuckles... "who are you talking too?" L grabs my shoulder and I flinch from the sudden pain, " No one!" I back away, "she's right..." Light says calmly, I give a thumbs up, "she's just crazy, you better lock her up..." Light smirks and I glare, "I'M NOT CRAZY! well maybe a little... BUT NOT THAT MUCH!" I yell and L grabs me and pins me to the couch I struggle but it's no use.

"Damn, this is not my day..." I sigh deeply as I'm in a cell that is in the basement, I sit on the bed and try to figure out how I'm going to get out... "how are you doing?" I here L, and i look away, "BAKA!" I yell and get up but fall because the straight jacket they put me in and boring grey pants that are waaay to long cause me to trip, they had me change out of my dress from Sebastian, and now me on the floor and KO'd i find myself in a dim room with a window open and someone standing there...

"..." I look around and see I'm wearing a Japanese kimono, and I sit up and look at the man, "Akito?" and he looks at me, "Fruits Basket?" I say just above a whisper, "hmm, your up..." he gives me a dark grin, and I really am not scared of him, I know he's evil but as long as I don't piss him off I'm sure I'll be okay, but! if he hurts me... I can defend myself...

just as I thought as I stood up he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head up, I cringe but I grab his wrist and then look at him with my death glare, "don't you EVER grab my hair fool!" and I dig my long and strong nails into his wrist and it just happens to cut it, and he moves away quickly he yells and Hatori runs in and I get up, I laugh darkly and run out of there.

I see Tohru and Momiji sitting outside, and I walk over to them Tohru looks at me with wide eyes, "well hello my name is Tohru Honda, what's your name?" Tohru holds out her hand as she stands up, I shake her hand "Cleo Snow, nice too meet you Honda-San." she gasps as I get pulled to a firm but tall body, "Miss Snow, you know you cant see anyone but me, Shigure and Akito... you are very sick..." Hatori says and pushes me further into the house, "Your not the boss of me!" I kick his shin and he just picks me up, but he doesn't change into his zodiac animal, "am I like a sohma or Akito..." I ask as I sit in a spare bedroom, Hatori sits on a chair by the bed I sit on.

"you don't remember? you're like Akito, you are his sister... we had just found you a year ago, you where almost dead..." Hatori says, and I frown... " I'm nothing like that jerk Akito! he's evil and he hurt you, I may have harsh words but I'm not violent and why the hell did he hurt me for if he's my so called brother!?" I stand up and pace around, "he still has a short temper, and sure you may have harsh words but you did hurt him just awhile ago..." Hatori sighs, "I want to see Yuki and Kyo..."I lean against the door, which is locked.

"I believe their too scared to meet you..." Hatori earns a glare from me, "why!?" I hiss, "because of your short temper." Hatori stands up, " well, then come with me..." I twist a long red chunk of hair around my finger, " I'll call Shigure he should be here quick enough, since you usually behave around him..." Hatori takes out his cellphone and leaves.

I search the drawers in the dresser by the bed, and find a pair of black pants, a black tank top, and a white girls dress shirt, I only do up one button on the dress shirt, and smile as I look in the mirror, my outfit right now, as of 10:37pm 2013/02/03- I tie my hair in a ponytail to the back of my head with a black ribbon, and Hatori lets me out of what must be my room when Shigure arrives, the novelist hugs me... I accept after about a minute or two... and I go to his car.

we arrive at a school and I see the 3 ppl I wanted to see walking from the school, they arrive at the car and get in, Yuki's and Kyo's eyes go wide when they see me... kinda harsh if you ask me... Tohru smiles and hugs me, "HEY CLEO!" she sits next to me, I smile kindly, and the two boys gasp.

"um, just wanted to know why you two are scared of me?" I look at the two boys, they look at me, "you've always avoided us, and yelled if we got near you or Akito..." Yuki sighs sadly, "well... i apoligize fully, i'm differnt now..." i smile again, Shijure laughs, "you can say that again... you have'nt smiled for a whole year!" I frown at him but roll my eyes weirdly and Tohru just giggles, Kyo smirks and Yuki smiles softly.

"sooo, when can I go to your place?" I look at Shigure he has a worried look on his face, "Hatori wanted you back at home, since you can't be out that much." I sigh and relax in my seat, "well, I want to see your place, I feel fine... he can be mad if he wants no one is the boss of me..." I pout the dog of the zodiac sign but drives past the main house and too his own.

I smile and skip into the house, "she seems so happy."Tohru smiles, "it's a shame she only has 4 years left..." Shigure sighs, I look over at him my body getting cold from shock, I fall to my knees and he runs to my side and I flinch away from him as he touches my shoulder I cry and sit down and stop, "why am I crying... I haven't stayed in a anime for more then 2 days so far... so what do I have to worry... I'll be out of here in no time..."I mutter under my breath.

"who wants some tea?"Tohru smiles, I shake my head, I like juice..." I smile, and she nods and goes to the kitchen again I rest my head on the table and the 3 guys watch t.v. and I must of fallen asleep when i found myself in a bed... must be Tohru's not bad.. I get up and see the grape juice on the bedside table, I chug it down and look at the picture of her mother.

"poor girl, I don't know what I could ever do without my mom there's a knock on the door and I answer it, Hatori stands at the door, "I'm bringing you home, Akito is worried and wants you back, he seems to be sorry." Hatori and I walk to the car and Akito is inside, I sigh and look away, "I'm sorry for hurting you... I didn't mean you any harm..." Akito smiles.

I nod, "I'm sorry as well..."I choose not to smile, Akito sits next to me and puts an arm around my back, "we where always so close when we were kids, then you left for 4 years... and that made me so mad, I was so worried then when Hatori found you and you were out cold for 3 days and then you started to avoid me, it made me even more angry..." Akito says a mouthful. the sunset outside was beautiful and I just looked outside the whole time while sitting in Akito's room.

he was relaxing by the sliding paper door with me, after about 2 hours after eating supper I fall asleep in my bed, and wake-up around noon, Hatori must of brought lunch in because there was curry rice and tea by my bed, it was cold so I ignored it and got up, I now decided to wear a knee length black skirt and a white t-shirt and too my knees white socks, "wow, a lot of black and white..." I smile and braid my hair in a braid that fell over my right shoulder.

I sat in Hatori's office as he worked, "you've been getting better, and I will need to do a check-up tonight, Akito will have his before..." Hatori says calmly, "no bloody way in hell! I feel fine! and I'm not sick!" I get up and walk away but a sudden sharp pain in my arm causes me to scream, Hatori had suck a needle in my arm and a liquid was being pushed through, now I for one hate needles and am terrified of them... I must of calmed down soo much that I passed out and woke-up with a headache.

"who's the girl Nyaa~" I hear a tiny adorable voice, and sit up I guess I was in a school field and now awake and still a screaming headache, I look at Ikuto and Yoru, "Shugo Chara..." I say softly so of not to get an even worse of a headache, not that it could get any worse... Ikuto tilts my chin up with two fingers, and I blush and I look at my outfit and I am in the school uniform like Amu, but not a guardian... "Cleo-Chan!" I hear a girly voice, and a small Chara character floats in front of my face, she wears a girly pink dress and has red hair totally the opposite of me in every way.

"hm, your would be self..." Ikuto chuckles, I frown... "I want to be girly..." I sigh, "whatever I guess..." and the small preppy me panics, "please don't be mad at Umi, Umi is sorry if you don't want to be girly right now!" and the one named Umi cries, I hold her gently in my hand, "S'kay, i'm not mad..." I smile, "you better get back to class, your teacher is coming... I might see you after school... if I do it will be here." and with that Ikuto and Yoru leave.

the teacher walks with me back to class, it's strange to be a kid when I'm normally much older... I see Amu and i guess my spot is next to hers, and it's art class... she smiles at me, and that blasted Umi makes me act girly "SUPER CUTE PAINTING AMU-CHAN!" I cover my mouth and look away, "miss Snow please pay attention to your work..." the teacher frowns.

I look at my empty canvas, and dip my paintbrush in the black and paint a neko, kind of looks like Ikuto, I've always been a great painter and I pay attention to the smallest details, Amu looks at my painting and blushes.

"Ikuto-Kun..." and I glare at her, "he's mine... back off..." and she looks away I feel bad for making her sad, but Ikuto fangirls need to take charge... or no one gets the sexiness of Ikuto! not like many ppl here would really get a chance tpo fall in love with him, and I wont let them 'muwhahahahahahaaaa!' ahem sorry.

the teacher looks at my painting and puts a A+ sticker on it, I smile and get ready to go home... I guess that was my last class... I see Ikuto waiting in the same spot as before, I run over to him while Umi follows, Ikuto and Yoru smile I hold onto Yoru gently and he blushes, "I like her Nyaa~" and I giggle from his overly adorableness!

we hang out for a bit Ikuto shows me around, I guess I almost got lost along the way so Ikuto ended up holding my hand the rest of the way, we eat ice cream after and I get mint chocolate chip and Ikuto plain chocolate, it really was very good, I start to wonder how all of the past anime characters are since I left them how was Sebastian, Akito, and Sasuke... I start to wonder if they even remember me... or have they forgotten.

it would be nice if they do remember me, I am pretty awesome! but can get a bit much for some ppl, I head over to Ikuto's for the night I get the bed and he sleeps on the floor, I guess during the night he crawled into his bed, since I saw him facing me still sleeping when the sun came up, he really is cute when he sleeps, I resist the urge to hug him tightly.

I touch his head lightly, Amu is right his hair feels like soft cat fur, and I smile at that... I fall back asleep...

**_~ soo, this is chapter 1, and have gone through 5 different Animes... there will be more in the next chapter! and repeating some of the ones I've already used to make them longer... because its just that EPIC! so I hope you'll continue to read, when I do more chapters, sorry if its short I was just excited to put up the first chapter!_**

**_Review, give me some ideas you think will be cool!_**

**_Danke/thanks in german\ and have a great night, its 12:52am here in Regina SK. _**


End file.
